Luke Meets Ahsoka
by gunman
Summary: When Luke goes to Dagobah to be trained by Yoda, he encounters a young Togruta woman named Ahsoka Tano, another Jedi who will help him in ways he could never have imagined.
1. Son And Apprentice

**_LUKE MEETS AHSOKA_**  
by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Stars Wars or it's characters.

Summary: When Luke heads to Dagobah to find Yoda, he encounters a young Togruta who also happens to be a Jedi, who helps Luke in ways he never expected.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1  
**Son And Apprentice**

(Dagobah)

"There is it, R2. Dagobah." Luke said as his X-Wing fighter flew down towards the thick clouded planet.

Artoo beeped.

"I'm not picking up any cities or technology. Massive life-form readings. There's something down there, alright." Luke said.

Artoo beeped again.

"No, I'm not going to change my mind about this." Luke replied.

Artoo beeped questioningly.

"Yes, I'm sure it's perfectly safe for droids." Luke laughed as he started the landing cycle.

Within less than a minute, Luke had effectively crash-landed his X-Wing into the swamp. Getting out to look around, he causes the ship to tilt, and drops R2-D2 into the swamp itself.

Though R2 was none the worse for wear, he started making his way towards land, when a large, unseen creature grabbed him up an pulled him under.

"R2!" Luke shouted, pulling his blaster and aiming it wildly at the swamp, not seeing or hearing anything.

Within less than a minute though, a loud gurgling and the spunky astro-droid was literally jettisoned out of the swamp and crashed into a nearby tree.

Luke was at his side in an instant.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked as he tried to help R2 stand up straight. "Good thing you don't taste very good." he said as R2 beeped his affirmative response.

It took Luke less than an hour to set up a makeshift camp, away from the swamp, on a seemingly sturdy patch of ground.

"Ready for some power? Alright, here we go." he said as he plugged the cable from the energy battery into R2's power socket. "Now all I have to do is find this Yoda. If he even exists."

Looking around the dark and rather dismal swamp, Luke felt a strange sensation ebbing into his mind.

"Still... there's something familiar about this place." he said to himself.

Artoo beeped.

"It almost feels like..."

"Feels like what?" a soft, unfamilar voice asked.

Luke spun around, blaster out as he came face-to-face with a young Togruta woman, about the same age as himself, dressed in a dark green cloak, like the trees and moss around her. The only thing that stood out about her was her orange-skin and pale white lekku beneath her hood.

"Like we're being watched." Luke stated, his blaster aimed directly at her.

A pang of guilt washed over him as he felt that he should lower his weapon.

However, the woman didn't seem intimidated.

"So, are you gonna shoot me or just stare at me all day?" the woman asked.

"Sorry." Luke said, holstering his weapon.

The young woman moved closer to him, staring at both him and R2. A small smile and a glint of recognition passed through her as she looked at the blue and silver astro droid.

"You're a little far from home, aren't you, fly boy?" she asked Luke.

"I suppose. Who are you?" Luke asked.

"My name is Ahsoka Tano. What's yours?" she asked.

"Luke Skywalker." he replied.

Ahsoka's eyes widened as he introduced himself. As if she knew that name.

"Really. And what brings you to Dagobah?" she asked.

"I'm looking for someone." he replied.

"Well, I'd say you've found someone. Right?" she said with a smile.

Luke smiled in return at how that sounded. "Yeah, but I'm actually looking for a great warrior."

"Then you've come to the wrong place. There are no great warriors here." Ahsoka declared.

"He's a Jedi Master named..."

"Yoda." Ahsoka said, finishing his sentence.

"You know him?" Luke asked.

"Of course I know him. He's my master." Ahsoka declared.

Luke turned his head to the side in shock.

"Are you... a Jedi?" he asked.

"Yes. And no."

"Pardon?" he asked, confused.

"Long story short, I've yet to achieve the rank of Knight. Master Yoda still thinks I need training. Especially after what happened during the Clone Wars." she explained.

"The Clone Wars?" Luke asked, looking the young woman over. "You don't look old enough to have fought in the wars."

"Yeah, that's what happens when you're frozen in a block of carbonite for nearly 20 years and hurled onto this mudball out of spite for doing your duty." she huffed.

"Can you take me to see Yoda?" he asked.

Ahsoka looked him over and then nodded. "Sure. Follow me." she said and started walking into the swamp.

"R2, stay and watch the camp." Luke said to the little droid.

The pair walked a short distance, through the thick trees and mushy ground, past all manner of small insect and reptile, before Luke started up a conversation with her.

"So... you fought during the Clone Wars? With Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Luke asked.

"Yes. I was a padawan learner at the time. I faced all kinds of droids and monsters imaginable." Ahsoka replied.

"How did you get frozen in carbonite?"

"A Separatist trap. My master and I were sent to take down a droid foundry, only to get ambushed by a pack of bounty hunters they had hired. I pushed my master out of the way, but got caught in the carbon-freezing chamber myself. Frozen in perfect hibernation. A couple of years ago I woke up here, on this swamp planet. Master Yoda found me and released me from the carbonite, and told me what happened to the Jedi Older and everyone else. Of how long I had been asleep. How the Empire took over and... well I've been here ever since."

Luke wasn't quite sure what to say to that. She looked no older than him, but obviously had far more experience than he did. But she had lost so much time because of the carbon freeze.

"So, how far is Yoda?" Luke asked.

"Not too far." Ahsoka said, pausing at a small clearing that looked almost big enough to land a ship. At least his X-Wing. She turned to face him, noticing the curious and anxious look on his face. "But before we go... there's something I need you to do first."

"What?"

Ahsoka's took a deep breath before quickly spinning around, her green cloak flying off of her body and distracting Luke for a split second, before she lashed out with her foot, kicking him in the chest and knocking him down. Her cloak landed on a tree branch, and Ahsoka pulled her lightsaber from her belt, igniting her green-blade and standing over the young man.

Luke looked up and gasped, his eyes pausing as he noticed the outfit she was wearing. And who wouldn't?

The outfit itself was all black with lite brown leggings, boots, shorts, black gloves with pale gold gauntlets that extended up to her elbows, a small strip of clothes stretched around her chest that barely covered her high C-cup breasts. Her skin looked a little pale orange, but were smooth and flawless, her well-toned arms speaking of her training as a Jedi. Her lekku trailed down her shoulders stopping right besides her breasts. The outfit was almost skintight, yet Ahsoka didn't seem to have trouble moving or breathing.

Luke's attention was called back when Ahsoka's voice rang out.

"If you wish to see Master Yoda, then you must prove yourself." she said, pointing her lightsaber at him.

"Prove myself? I came here looking for Yoda to complete my training! Like Obi-Wan told me to!" Luke exclaimed.

"Then consider this a test!" Ahsoka said as she dropped her saber upon him.

Luke rolled to the side and quickly sprang to his feet, pulling his lightsaber from his belt and quickly blocked her attack.

Green and blue blades clashed against each other, lighting up the foggy swamp with color and brightness it had never known before.

Ahsoka proved to have superior skill, but Luke wasn't about to admit defeat.

The Torguta woman pushed Luke backwards, the young man tripping over a log and onto his back. Luke groaned as he suddenly tossed his lightsaber into the air, distracting Ahsoka enough to flip back to his feet and rush-tackle the Togruta woman.

Luke's saber came down, slicing the log he had stumbled over, with Ahsoka's saber being knocked out of her hand a slicing a rock in half.

The pair tumbled backwards, rolling over and over each other, struggling fiercely, until Luke noticed something odd.

Ahsoka was laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Luke asked, pinning the Togruta woman to the ground, straddling her waist.

"Because... you did exactly what I would have done in your situation." Ahsoka laughed.

"Even though we could have killed each other?" Luke asked with utmost seriousness.

"Killed each other? Are you afraid of dying?" Ahsoka asked.

"I can't die yet. I've still got a lot to do!" Luke declared.

"Well the first thing you need to do, is learn some patience. Right, master?" Ahsoka asked, looking to her left side.

Luke followed her gaze and stopped on a small, wrinkled, green-skinned creature with large pointed ears, dressed in a brownish robe, sitting on a tree-root, with a small cane in his hands.

"Know about that you would, Ahsoka." the small green-skinned creature said. "Yes. Reckless you are. And much anger I sense in him." he said, looking at Luke. "No patience you have."

_He Will Learn Patience_. An echoy, ethereal voice said.

Luke and Ahsoka looked up and around, hearing the voice, but not who had spoken it.

"Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka gasped.

_It Has Been A Long Time, Ahsoka. I Am Pleased To See You Alive._ Obi-Wan said.

"It's good to hear your voice again." Ahsoka smiled.

"Ben?" Luke gasped.

"Much anger in him, like his father. Reckless, like his father as well. Like his former apprentice." Yoda stated.

_Was I Any Different When You Taught Me?_ Obi-Wan's voice echoed again.

Luke missed Ahsoka's blush, the Togruta woman knowing that the Jedi Master was talking about her.

"Are you Yoda?" Luke asked.

"Yes. And much to learn have you, young one." Yoda said. "Much to learn."

Luke got off of Ahsoka and helped her up.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi sent me here..." Luke started to say.

"...to complete your training. Yes. Know this I do." Yoda said, interrupting him. "Met Ahsoka Tano, you have. Appropriate this is. For very much alike, you two are. And much to learn, you both have."

"You're gonna train both of us?" Ahsoka asked.

"Trained you I have, these last two years, but ready to become a Knight, you are not." he said to Ahsoka. "And you boy, you cannot be a Jedi. Not ready, are you, for what must be done." Yoda said, pointing to Luke.

"But I am ready. I can be a Jedi! Ben, tell him I'm..." Luke said, moving towards Yoda, only to clip his foot on a rock, causing him to nearly trip.

"Ready are you? Ha!" Yoda laughed. "What know you of ready? For 800 years have I trained Jedi. My own council will I keep on who is ready. You boy, a long time have I watched. All your life as you looked away, to the horizon. To the future. Never your mind on where you were. What you were doing. Adventure? Excitement? Ha! A Jedi craves not these things. You are reckless!"

_So Was I, If You Remember._ Obi-Wans voice spoke again.

"Me too, master." Ahsoka said.

"Trained from a Youngling, you were, Ahsoka. But this one..." Yoda said, pointing to Luke. "He is too old! Yes. Too old to begin the training."

"But I've learned so much!" Luke protested.

Yoda sighed, knowing that Luke wasn't going to give this up anytime soon. He may have been reckless and impatient, but he was determined.

"Will he finish what he begins?" Yoda asked, looking up at the sky, asking Obi-Wan this question.

"I won't fail you! I'm not afraid!" the young Skywalker declared.

Yoda's eyes seemed to widen as he stared at the boy.

"Oh? You will be. You will be." Yoda said in an almost eerie tone.

Ahsoka approached Luke, and turned to face him, a smile on her lips.

"Well then, Skyguy... if you're sure you're up to this... shall we get started?" Ahsoka said as she summoned her lightsaber to her.

Luke had mixed feelings about this. While he was expecting to get personalized training from Yoda, he couldn't deny that having another Jedi around, who seemed to be a lot like him, would be a good thing.

And for some reason, he found himself fighting back a blush as the Togruta woman smiled at him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Here is something I wrote up in less than a day. I was worried that it wouldn't be as good as intended, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to write this up before I forgot it or lost interest. It is the start of something larger and hopefully better. This will be a Luke/Ahsoka romance story, which I think will greatly help later on. It's started out as a fairly simple story, but tell me what you think.


	2. Training And Visions

_**LUKE MEETS AHSOKA**_  
by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars of The Clone Wars or their characters.

Summary: Yoda and Ahsoka train Luke in the ways of the Jedi, while Luke receives a series of visions of his friends.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2  
**Training and Visions**

The blue and green lightsabers crashed against each other again and again, illuminating the dull and creepy swamp with an array of colors not seen in... forever.

"You can do better than that, Skyguy." Ahsoka snipped as she easily blocked Luke's attacks.

"Why don't you show me how?" Luke asked, unable to penetrate her defenses.

"Because then you wouldn't learn anything." she exclaimed.

"I'm here to learn! If you're here to teach me... then..." he started to say.

"Part of learning to fight is the discovery of what new and inventive skills you can come up with. Improvisation is part of a battle." she said.

"Why? Because you never know what you may come up against?" he asked.

"Exactly!" Ahsoka smiled.

Off to the side, Yoda silently sat on a log and watched. For the last twenty-four hours Luke had been given a first-hand education in the art of saber combat by Ahsoka while Yoda himself had given him an education on the Force itself.

After an energetic three-hour run through the swamp, Yoda had turned Luke over to Ahsoka, the pair taking to each other in saber combat very effectively.

While Luke was improving, Ahsoka still had a huge advantage over him.

Ahsoka knocked Luke's lightsaber from his hand.

"Again!" Ahsoka chided him.

"Okay, okay." Luke said as he reached for his saber, only to be stopped by Ahsoka's saber at his neck.

"No! Use the Force!" she insisted.

With her saber still at his throat, Luke pushed the anxiety out of his way and focused on his lost saber, which was only a few meters away.

Reaching out he summoned it with his will, never taking his eyes off Ahsoka. The lightsaber flew to his hand and he jumped back from Ahsoka's blade.

"Very good, Skyguy. But remember, your enemies won't wait for you to try and reacquire your weapon. You either need to deal with them, or be faster at getting your saber back into your hands."

"Or not lose it in the first place." Luke stated.

"Exactly." Ahsoka smiled before the pair continued.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Concentrate." Yoda said calmly as Luke was doing a handstand in the middle of the swamp. "Yes, concentrate. Now... the rock."

Using the Force, Luke was able to levitate the nearest rock to him, placing it upon another.

"Good. Good." the Jedi Master said softly.

Off to the side, Ahsoka Tano just watched as Luke continued to train.

_He's actually doing better than I thought he would. He doesn't have the same problems that Master Anakin had. He's a little impulsive, anxious... but he wants to learn_. Ahsoka thought.

Suddenly, R2 started whistling as the X-Wing ship began to sink deeper into the swamp. The whistling and beeping was enough to distract Luke, causing him to drop onto his back.

"Control! You Must Learn Control!" Yoda chided him in mild-frustration.

Ignoring the dig for the moment, Luke scrambled to his feet and hustled over to the edge of the swamp.

"Oh, no! We'll never get it out now." Luke groaned.

"So certain are you?" Yoda asked. "Always with you it cannot be done. Hear you nothing that I say?"

"Master, moving stones around is one thing. This is completely different!" Luke protested.

"No, it's not." Ahsoka said. "Only different if you think it's different."

"Yes. You must unlearn, what you have learned." Yoda said.

"Alright, I'll give it a try." Luke replied.

"No! Try not. Do, or do not. There is no try." the Jedi Master stated.

Sighing and trying to focus, Luke cleared his mind and extended his hand, and The Force, to his ship. For a few seconds the ship actually seemed to rise up... only for Luke's frustration to get the better of him. His focus fragmented, and his ship started sinking back deeper into the swamp, before it disappeared completely.

"I can't. It's... it's too big." Luke gasped, dropping to his knees before the other two Jedi.

Yoda, did not seem fazed by this.

"Size matters not. Look at me. Judge me by my size, do you? Hmm? And well, you should not. For my ally is the Force. And a powerful ally it is. Life creates it. Makes it grow. Its energy, surrounds us, and binds us. Luminous beings are we, not this crude matter. You must feel the Force all around you. Here, between you, and me, the tree, the rock, everywhere. Yes, even between the land and the ship."

"You want the impossible." Luke scoffed before walking away and finally settling on a patch of dirt behind a moss-covered tree.

_Okay, maybe he is more like Master Anakin than I thought._ Ahsoka thought as she went after him. "Luke." she started to say.

"I don't understand how he expects me to do that." Luke huffed in annoyance.

"He expects exactly what you are capable of." Ahsoka said.

Luke looked at her in confusion. "But I have so much to learn. I can't do that."

"That's why you couldn't." she said.

"What?"

Ahsoka turned her head and looked over at Master Yoda.

Luke followed her gaze and gasped when he saw his ship levitate out of the mud and muck, covered in weeds and vines, and float back towards the land. And all while Yoda had his outstretched arm towards it.

R2 was beeping excitedly, while Luke and Ahsoka walked back to the open area where the ship was set down and Yoda breathing a small sigh of relief.

Luke walked around his ship, stunned and amazed at what had just happened.

"I... I don't believe it." Luke gasped to the green-skinned Jedi master.

"That, is why you fail." Yoda stated.

"A true Jedi is capable of far more than just levitating a small ship out of a swamp." Ahsoka stated. "Much more."

"Powerful, is belief. Strength, requires confidence it does." Yoda said.

"I'm beginning to see that." Luke nodded.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Luke and Ahsoka were sparring again. Their lightsabers clashed hard against one another.

From the side, Yoda and R2 just watched as the pair continued to test each other.

Yoda was actually pleased at Luke's progress. Pleased that Ahsoka was here as well. Having her here to help Luke train was more beneficial than just having Yoda himself educate the boy in the ways of the Jedi.

His thoughts drifted back to the Clones Wars, when the skills of the Jedi were put to the test against the droid armies of the Separatists and the deadly Sith agents that rose up during that time.

While Luke was getting better at handling a lightsaber thanks to Ahsoka, Yoda was also amazed at how fast he was becoming adapt at using The Force.

This was mostly thanks to Ahsoka who was forcing him to react and adapt at a rather phenomenal pace.

At realizing this, Yoda wondered just how much Luke would advance in his training before he would have to face off against Darth Vader.

Yoda sighed. _Confrontation, inevitable it is. Ready, will he be? More than I alone, could prepare him for this fight. More than pleased, that Ahsoka is here._ He thought as he saw Ahsoka knock Luke's saber from his hand again, only to have Luke dodge her attack and roll along the ground, his Force abilities quickly retrieving his saber and pulling it back into his hands.

"Very good, Skyguy. Now... let's see if you can avoid getting your saber knocked out of your hands?" Ahsoka smirked as she leapt at him.

Yoda sighed again. _Much alike they are. A powerful team they will become. And perhaps... much more. _

While relationships in the Jedi Order were forbidden, because of the attachments that they brought, Yoda had not been oblivious to the fact that a Jedi could very well excel in power and skill if he was fighting for someone else. He had seen it all too often, but he and the rest of the Council had given this little chance of developing because of their rather rigid code.

A code that, in a round-about way, had helped bring about the end of the Jedi Order.

Now... only a few Jedi in the whole universe were left. And if they were going to survive, then they would need to change and adapt.

While this went against Yoda's 800 year tenure as a Jedi Master, even he could not deny that it was now a necessary thing.

While the pair continued to train, Yoda set himself up for a deep meditation.

Within minutes, he found him once again in very special company.

(_Does something trouble you, master_?) Obi-Wan's voice echoed in his mind.

(_Yes. He has not been told. Much he suspects, nothing he knows_.) Yoda replied.

(_If we tell him now, he might not do what is needed_.) Obi-Wan said.

(_Wait, we cannot. Against us, time flows_.) Yoda said.

(_The Force is strong with him. Like his father before him_.) Another voice suddenly spoke up.

(_Master Qui-Gon_!) Obi-Wan gasped.

(_Hello, Obi-Wan. My master_.) Qui-Gon said with a humbled voice.

(_What brings you here_?)

(_I sensed a disturbance in the Force. A new Skywalker has awakened to the Force. And his skill is growing_.) Qui-Gon said.

(_Yes. And much he has to learn, like Obi-Wan's apprentice before him_.) Yoda said.

(_Yes. But I have faith that Anakin will come back to us from the dark side_.) Qui-Gon said.

(_Not on his own_.) Obi-Wan said, subtly implying something he never thought possible.

(_Agreed_.) Qui-Gon said.

(_Agreed_.) Yoda said.

Yoda was brought out of his meditation when he felt Luke and Ahsoka walking over to him. Luke was tired, breathing hard, while Ahsoka was breathing more easier than him.

"You're getting better, Skyguy." Ahsoka said.

"Slowly." Luke huffed as he grabbed his jacket and put it on.

"Things like this take time." Ahsoka said, sitting on the log where Yoda was. "You can't rush blindly into your training. You need to be open to... everything. Especially yourself."

Luke nodded at her words, but paused when something caught his attention.

"What is this? There's something not right here." Luke said.

Yoda and Ahsoka look on.

"I feel cold. Death!" Luke stated.

"That place. It's strong with the Dark Side." Ahsoka said, pointing towards a much darker part of the swamp. Shrouded in darkness and creepy looking plants and trees.

The whole place said 'Do Not Enter.'

"There's a cave at the center of that darkness." Ahsoka explained.

"In you must go." Yoda said.

"What's in there?" Luke asked.

"Only what you take with you." the Jedi Master simply said.

Luke starts towards him, his blaster and lightsaber on his belt.

"Your weapons. You will not need them."

Luke takes them anyway.

Ahsoka smirked.

"And here I thought I didn't listen." Ahsoka said.

"Hmm." Yoda mumbled in affirmation.

From the log, both Yoda and Ahsoka stretched out their feelings and witnessed everything that took place in the cave.

Luke searching the darkness for something he didn't know. Then he encountered another presence. Vader. His lightsaber went up and clashed with Vader's saber, battling back and forth, until finally Luke took the Sith Lord's head off.

However, when he looked at the dark helmet, a small explosion revealed something that shocked the young man, confusing and horrifying him at the same time.

Yoda, Ahsoka and R2-D2 just looked up as Luke came out of the cave, walking over to them.

"What was that?" Luke asked, standing before the trio.

"The cave magnifies your deepest and darkest desires. Your greatest fears, and brings them to life. In a... manner of speaking." Ahsoka said.

"I saw Vader. I fought him. I... I defeated him, but..."

"But what?"

"When I cut his head off... the mask split... and I saw myself."

"Hmm. You're afraid of becoming like him. Like Vader." she quickly surmised.

"But I didn't even... I don't want to be him." Luke said.

"That's why you're afraid. But it's part of you. Subconsciously, you know that you and Vader are a lot alike." Ahsoka said.

"Alike? Subconsciously? How could I know subconsciously that Vader and I are alike?" Luke asked.

"The Force." Yoda said.

Luke just looked at him, thinking that his rather simplistic answer did not offer any real explanation to his current dilemma.

"I don't understand." Luke admitted.

"Consciously, you do not." Yoda replied. "But inside you, you know that Vader and yourself, are much alike. More than you care to admit. Narrow is the dividing line of the Force. Light on one side, darkness on the other. A small push it will take, to turn you to the dark side. Like Vader."

"Anger, fear, aggression." Luke said, stating the emotions that lead to the dark side of the Force, like Yoda had told him only a couple days ago.

"Yes. Young men like you, during a time of conflict, are susceptible to the influence of the dark side." Ahsoka added.

"And... young women, too?" he asked, looking at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka squinted her eyes at him, then widened them as her mood relaxed.

"Yes. I, too, have been touched by the dark side. During the Clone Wars the constant fighting and my overzealous recklessness pushed me closer and closer to the dark side. I didn't see it, until I was consumed by it. My master brought me back, at great cost to himself. But he didn't fall. He didn't fall when he was faced with the dark side. When he was tempted and pushed, no matter what foe or beast he faced, he didn't fall to the dark side. No matter how bleak and desperate things became, he didn't fall. Until..."

"Until what?" Luke asked, wondering why she had stopped.

"Until he was denied that which he loved most in the universe." she said.

"A person... or a thing?" he asked.

"A person. His secret wife."

"He married in secret?"

"Jedi are forbidden to be married, because marriage is a form of attachment, and attachment breeds jealously and resentment, which turns to anger..."

"Which leads to the dark side." Luke finished.

"Right." she said. "He loved her, even before he began his training as a Jedi. It was for her that he ultimately turned on the Jedi Order, the Republic, all that he swore loyalty to."

At hearing this, Luke was confused. But a small light was dawning.

"Your master was..." Luke started to say, only to get pre-empted.

"I'd count this as a failure." Ahsoka stated as she got back to her feet.

Luke slowly nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. What now?" he asked.

"Back to training, Skyguy!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Yoda watched as Ahsoka had taken over Luke's training for the day. Something that was becoming more and more frequent.

However, Yoda had no troubles with this, since there was obviously something going on between them. Something, that he hoped, would be a positive thing.

Every day did Luke train. He had only been there for a week, but he was quickly improving, and all thanks to Ahsoka.

Well, _mostly_ thanks to Ahsoka.

Yoda's teachings were not something that an impatient and reckless person like Luke could have handled. On his own.

Ahsoka's presence, her aid and advice, as well as her being the same age as Luke was something that Yoda actually found helped Luke develop his Jedi abilities.

He wondered briefly just how far Luke would have gotten in his training had Ahsoka not been there to help encourage and train with him.

Luke slammed his saber against Ahsoka's, finally able to drive her back.

"Little aggressive today, aren't we?" Ahsoka teased.

"Maybe I'm just improving." Luke said as he continued pushing her back.

Ahsoka jumped back, avoiding his blade, and then quickly sprang forward, back at him as her lightsaber came down upon him. His right hand shot forward and blasted Togruta woman with a Force-Push that sent her flying.

Ahsoka slammed into a couple of trees, before falling hard to the ground.

Luke smiled at his victory, but it was short lived when he didn't see Ahsoka get up.

Rushing over to her, the young man knelt beside her, tilting her head up.

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka?" Luke gasped in panic.

Just then, Yoda approached them.

"What happened? What's wrong with her?" Luke asked the Jedi Master.

"Allowed your feelings of anger and aggression to surface, you did." Yoda stated. "A fleeting victory you have gained, at great cost."

"I... I'm sorry." Luke said, his head bowed low to touch Ahsoka's forehead.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was a full day before Ahsoka was feeling better. Thanks to Yoda teaching Luke the art of Force-healing, the young Togruta woman actually recovered faster than expected.

And oddly enough, she didn't seem as upset as she should have been. She was actually pleased that Luke had been able to not only win, but also utilize The Force in an appropriate way.

Despite Luke's guilt at hurting her, Ahsoka's positive attitude helped diminish said guilt.

His training continued.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Luke was sitting outside of Yoda's mud/tree house, trying to meditate, mentally lifting several large stones and some of the containers from his ship off the ground.

However, Yoda noticed that some of the stones and containers were wavering. Dropping down and then hovering back up, dropping down again and hovering back up.

Up and down, like a yo-yo.

"Something wrong, Skyguy? You're not very focused today." Ahsoka asked as soon as she came out of the house and noticed the rather shaky meditation that he was going through.

The stones and containers dropped as Luke opened his eyes.

"I just... I keep getting these strange images... in my head. I..."

"Come." Yoda said to him.

Luke and Ahsoka walk over to the Jedi Master.

"Sit."

The pair sit.

"Now... close your eyes... and concentrate." he said.

Luke closed his eyes and let his thoughts flow.

"I saw... a city in the clouds." Luke said.

"Friends you have there." Yoda said.

"They were in pain." Luke said.

"Captured and tortured." Ahsoka said.

"A dark presence. A faint hissing. Like... breathing." Luke said.

"Vader." Yoda said. "It is the future you see."

Luke's eyes opened, his expression one of panic. "Will they die?" he asked.

Yoda closed his eyes for a few moments before answering. "Difficult to see. All in motion is the future."

"I have to go to them." Luke said, getting up and heading to his ship.

Ahsoka just sighed at hearing that.

"Decide you must, how to serve them best. If you leave now, help them you could. But... you would destroy all for which they have fought and suffered." Yoda stated.

Luke sighed, his shoulders slumping, as if in defeat and acceptance of his situation.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Unfortunately, as his training continued, Luke's visions became stronger and more vivid. The longer he remained here on Degobah, the more pain and suffering he saw his friends in.

Two days later, he made his decision.

"Luke, you must complete your training!" Yoda said, pleading with the impetuous young man as he readied his ship for take off.

"Ugh! I can't keep the visions out of my head! They're my friends, I've got to help them!" Luke argued as he climbed down from the cockpit of his ship.

"You must not go." the green-skinned alien continued to plead.

"But Han and Leia will die if I don't!" Luke declared.

"_You don't know that. Even Yoda cannot see their fate."_ Obi-Wan's voice said as his glowing ghost-form appeared just behind Yoda.

"But I can help them!" Luke said. "I feel the Force!"

"_But you cannot control it. This is a dangerous time for you. When you will be tempted by the dark side of the Force."_ Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, yes! To Obi-Wan you listen! The Cave! Remember your failure in the cave!" Yoda reminded the young Jedi-in-training.

"But I've learned so much since then! Master Yoda I promise to return and finish what I've begun, you have my word!" Luke said, continuing to fiddle with his ship's controls, even cleaning it out of unwanted passengers, such as snakes.

"_It is you and your abilities the Emperor wants. That is why your friends are made to suffer."_ Obi-Wan said.

"That's why I have to go." Luke replied.

"_Luke, I don't want to lose you to the Emperor the way I lost Vader."_ the ghost said again.

"You won't!" he stated.

"Stopped, they must be. On this, all depends. Only a fully trained Jedi Knight, with the Force as his ally, will conquer Vader and his Emperor. If you end your training now, if you choose the quick and easy path, as Vader did, you will become an agent of evil." Yoda stated.

"_Patience!"_ Obi-Wan added.

"And sacrifice Han and Leia?" Luke asked, almost angry and upset at the inference.

"If you honor what they fight for? Yes!" Yoda stated.

"_If you choose to face Vader you will do it alone. I cannot interfere."_ Obi-Wan said.

"But I can!" a female voice declared.

"Ahsoka?" Luke gasped, seeing the Togruta woman coming out, dressed in her green cloak with a satchel in her hands.

"I'm coming with you!" Ahsoka declared.

"You can't! You have to stay here and..."

"And what? Watch over the swamp? The bugs and lizards? The snakes? Master Yoda? Obi-Wan's ghost? I've spent over 20 years on this planet, only the last two do I actually remember, and that's more than enough. Besides, you're gonna need me!" she huffed, tossing her satchel into the lower compartment of the ship. "Like Master Yoda said, your training isn't complete and I've had more experience dealing with situations like this than you have. My being there might just keep you from dying. Or losing a limb or two. After all, two-against-one are better odds."

"I doubt Vader's going to be alone. But..."

"Luke, this is obviously a trap, and you don't want to know what Vader and the Emperor will do if they get their hands on you."

"I really don't think..."

Ahsoka suddenly grabbed Luke by his collar and pulled him to her, his lips slamming into hers as a wide-eyed Yoda and Obi-Wan just stared at the pair.

Ahsoka broke the kiss.

"I'm. Going. With. You." she said, punctuating each word as she stared into his eyes.

"Uh... okay." the stunned young man replied. "But, where are you going to sit?"

Ahsoka just gave him a sexy smirk as he said that.

Feeling that nothing else needed to be said, Obi-Wan and Yoda watched as Luke climbed into the cockpit with Ahsoka getting in and snuggling into his lap.

This naturally made Luke uncomfortable.

"Artooie, fire it up!" Ahsoka shouted to the blue and silver astro-droid. "Bye, Master Yoda! Master Obi-Wan!" Ahsoka cried out to the little green Jedi and glowing blue ghost. "We'll be back! I promise!"

Yoda just waved at the young woman as the cockpit closed and the X-Wing fighter took off from the ground, the human, Togruta and astro-droid safely aboard and bound for the mysterious city in the clouds, and the obvious trap they were flying in to.

"Told you I did. Reckless are they. Now... matters are worse." Yoda exclaimed to the Jedi ghost.

"_Those two are our last hope."_ Obi-Wan said.

"No. There is another." Yoda said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

I would have added some extra scenes in here, but Robot Chicken pretty much took all the good lines and scenes. Hope everyone enjoys this and sorry that this took so long to get out.


End file.
